A set of artificial teeth is also referred to as “dentures”. Such a set of artificial teeth includes a base part which is normally gum-coloured and in which or on which artificial teeth are provided. Such base parts must each be custom made for each individual patient. The base part is fitted onto a gum area in which teeth are missing. It can be provided for an upper jaw or for a lower jaw.
The sets of artificial teeth dealt with in the present connection are configured as removable sets of teeth. They are held on the gums e.g. by denture fixatives.